EXO
center|650px EXO *'Nombre: '''EXO / 엑소. **'¿Por qué?: EXO viene de EXO Planet (planeta que representa de donde ellos provienen). El nombre EXO Planet viene del término "Extra Solar Planet" que significa un planeta ubicado fuera del Sistema Solar. **'''EXO-K;. 엑소케이 (Unidad Corea). **'EXO-M:' 엑소엠 (Unidad China). *'Número de miembros:' 12 chicos. *'Debut:' 8 de Abril de 2012. **'EXO-K:' Inkigayo (SBS). **'EXO-M:' 12° Ceremonia de Premiación 'Yin Yue Feng Yun Bang'. *'País:' Corea del Sur y China. *'Fanclub:' EXOtic (No oficial). *'Color oficial:' - *'Géneros:' K-Pop, C-Pop. *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment -> (Misma que Super Junior, Girls' Generation, F(x), SHINee, TVXQ (DBSK), BoA, TRAX, CSJH The Grace, J-Min y Kangta). Carrera thumb|298px 'Pre-Debut' El productor Lee Soo Man anunció que tenía en sus planes el debut de un nuevo grupo de chicos, temporalmente llamado M1; y se creyó que en un principio iba a tener 7 integrantes, ya que se había filtrado en internet una imagen de sólo 7 de ellos ensayando. Luego el productor dijo que el grupo estaría dividido en 2 subunidades (M1 y M2). La SM comenzó a lanzar una serie de vídeos teaser en donde se mostraban a los diferentes miembros de EXO demostrando sus habilidades en baile, artes marciales, etc. El primer miembro en ser revelado fue Kai, seguido por Luhan y Tao. El 29 de Diciembre de 2011, durante las celebraciones de fin de año en Corea, los tres miembros de EXO anteriormente revelados se presentaron en el programa de la SBS, 'Gayo Daejun'. En esta oportunidad, un nuevo miembro fue revelado: Chen, significando su primera aparición en la televisión coreana y como miembro de EXO. El día 9 de Enero de 2012, un quinto miembro llamado Sehun fue revelado, demostrando sus habilidades en el baile. Sólo un día después, se revela otro teaser nuevamente con Sehun pero sin embargo, en esta ocasión, el vídeo deja al descubierto por primera vez a los doce miembros juntos. El 16 de Enero de 2012, Lay es revelado. El 25 de Enero es el turno de Xiumin. EXO lanzó su single prólogo 'What Is Love' el día 30 de Enero de 2012 siendo reveladas simultáneamente tanto la versión coreana como la versión china. La canción se liberó en sitios como iTunes, MelOn, Dosirak, Soribada y Naver Music y en páginas de China como Baidu. Además, el video de 'What Is Love' sirvió como oportunidad para revelar a dos nuevos miembros: D.O y Baekhyun y adicionalmente, revelando a los miembros en sus respectivas subunidades. El 14 de Febrero de 2012 se revela al líder de la subunidad coreana, Suho. Al día siguiente, se revela al líder de EXO-M, Kris. El último miembro en ser revelado es Chanyeol el día 22 de Febrero de 2012. EXO realizó un Showcase en el Parque Olímpico en Seúl, Corea el 31 de Marzo de 2012 y al día siguiente, el 1 de Abril de 2012 en la Universidad de Negocios Internacionales y Economía en Bejing, China en donde presentaron su canción título, 'MAMA'. 'Debut' EXO-K debutó el 8 de Abril de 2012 en el programa Inkigayo del canal SBS, mientras que EXO-M lo hizo el mismo día en la 12° Ceremonia de Premiación 'Yin Yue Feng Yun Bang', ambos con las canciones 'History' y 'MAMA'. Ese mismo día el grupo entero liberó su single debut 'MAMA', seguido por el mini-álbum homónimo. A sólo un día de haber lanzado el sencillo, en su versión china, alcanzó el puesto número uno en varias listas musicales de China, mientras que el álbum obtuvo lugares altos en listas como las de 'Sina Album Chart', 'Gaon Chart' y 'Billboard World Albums Chart'. El equivalente coreano del álbum alcanzó la primera posición del 'Gaon Album Chart' y el lugar número ocho en la lista mundial de álbumes de Billboard. Los vídeos, ambos en su versión coreana y china, lograron los primeros lugares en las listas de vídeos más vistos en las webs chinas de streaming y la lista global de Youtube. Integrantes 650px Integrantes: '''(↑) Chen, Xiumin, Kris, Lay, Tao, Suho - (↓) Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, D.O, Sehun, Luhan '''EXO-K: *Suho (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Baekhyun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Chanyeol (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *D.O (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kai (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Sehun (Maknae, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) EXO-M: * Xiumin (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) * Luhan (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Kris (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) * Lay (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Chen (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Tao (Maknae, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) Discografías 'Corea' 'Album' 'Album Repackage' 'Mini Album' 'Singles' 'Singles Promocionales' 'China' 'Album' 'Album Repackage' 'Mini Album' 'Singles' Programas de TV *Let's Go Dream Team (2013, en grabación) *KBS Guerilla Date (2013, en grabación) * JTBC-TV's sitcom Royal Villa (15.07.13, Sehun y Chanyeol) *Weekly Idol (10.07.13) *KBS Hello Counselor (08.07.13, Kris, Chanyeol y Suho) *1000 Song Challenge (07.07.13, Chanyeol, D.O y Chen) * Happy Camp (06.07.13) * Star King (06.07.13, Luhan, Xiumin, Suho, Baekhyun, Kai y Sehun) * Olleh TV (01.07.13, entrevista) *Beatle Code (01.07.13, Luhan, Chen, Chanyeol, Suho y Kai) *JJANG! (27.06.13, entrevista) *Arirang TV (19.06.13) *Hanbam E-news (19.06.13, entrevista) *Pops In Seoul (18.06.13) *Simply Kpop (17.06.13) *Arirang Showbiz Korea (17.06.13, entrevista) *SBS Pop Asia (16.06.13, entrevista) *After School Club (12.06.13) *The Voice of Korea (31.05.13, Sehun y Luhan) *Idol Star Athletic Championships (11.02.13) *The Solve King (29.11.12, EXO-K) *Yahoo Interview (19.11.12, EXO-M) *Top Chinese Music (06.10.12, entrevista, EXO-K) *Mengniu Music Billboard Interview (05.10.12, entrevista, EXO-K) *Jpop-Kpop Music Craze (26.09.12, EXO-M) *100% Entertainment (18.09.12, EXO-M) *Sina Live Chat (18.09.12, EXO-K) *SATZONE TV (09.09.12, EXO-K) *Quiz on Korea (31.08.12, EXO-K) *Sunshine Day (12.08.12, EXO-M) *Channel V Asian Hero (09.08.12, EXO-K) *Hunan TV Happy Camp (21.07.12) *Do Your Best (16.07.12, EXO-M) *Spicy Microphone (28.06.12, EXO-M) *Hunan TV Happy Camp (09.06.12, EXO-M) *SBS-R CulTwo Show (30.05.12, EXO-K) *MTV The Show (29.05.12, EXO-K) *SBS Inkigayo (27.05.12, Kai como MC) *Music Billboard (25.04.12, entrevista, EXO-M) *Showbiz Korea Arirang TV (14.05.12, EXO-K) * Yinyuetai Interview (20.04.12, EXO-M) *Tudou Interview (16.04.12, EXO-M) *Netease Interview (13.04.12, EXO-M) *Youku Interview (12.04.12, EXO-M) Programas de Radio *KBS Cool FM Yoo Inna (01/08/13) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (14/07/13, Baekyun y Chen como DJ especiales) *MBC-R FM Younha's Starry Night Radio (13/07/13) *MBC ShimShimTaPa (12-13/07/13, especial DJ) *SBS-R Power FM CulTwo Show (11/07/13) *KBS Cool FM The Kiss Radio (07/07/13 * KBS Radio en Árabe (05/07/13) *KBS-FM Kiss The Radio (26/06/13, Lay, Chen, Baekyun, Chanyeol y D.O) *KBS Yoo In-na's Let’s Crank Up the Volume (21/06/13) *Arirang-R Sound K 'AN'R (20/06/13, Suho, Kris, Chen y Baekyun) *Choi Hwajeong's Power Time Radio (18/06/13) *Boom's Youngstreet Radio (18/06/13, Baekhyun) *KBS-R Cool FMHong Jin Kyung's 2PM (17/06/13, Suho, Kris, Lay, D.O y Chanyeol) *Shimshimtapa Radio (06.06.13) *SBS-R Power FM Boom’s Young Street (31.05.13, Xiumin, Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen y Tao) *KBS 2FM Super Junior′s Kiss the Radio (30.05.13) *SEED RADIO 97.5 FM (27.07.12, EXO-M) *ShimShimTaPa (21.06.12, EXO-K) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (27.05.12, EXO-K) *Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time (15.05.12, EXO-K) *Younha's Starry Night Radio Show (14.05.12, EXO-K) *Hong Jin Kyung's 2pm Radio Show (14.05.12, EXO-K) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (07.05.12, EXO-K Tours Conciertos participativos: *Super Junior World Tour - Super Show 5 en Seúl (EXO-K, 2013) *Dream Kpop Fantasy Concert en Manila, Filipinas (2013) *Asian Super Showcase en Malasia (EXO-M, 2012) *KCON 2012 (EXO-M, 2012) *Super Junior World Tour - Super Show 4 (EXO-M, 2012) *MBC Culture Festival Concert London (EXO-K, 2012) *Happy Concert (EXO-K, 2012) *Lotte World Open Concert (EXO-K, 2012) *SMTown Live World Tour III (2012) *Dream Concert (EXO-K, 2012) Anuncios *Sunny 10 (EXO-K & JUNIEL, 2013) *IVYclub (EXO-K, 2013) *Samsung ATIV Smart PC: "Create your Smart Style" (EXO-K, 2012) *The Face Shop (EXO-K, 2012) Curiosidades *El MV "MAMA" de EXO-M tiene el récord por ser el MV más reproducido y descargado en el sitio YinYueTai durante 43 semanas de acuerdo con el "Yin Yue V Chart Guiness". *SM Entertainment tardó 100 días en grabar los 23 teasers de EXO. *El 21 de julio, EXO fue invitado al 15° aniversario de Happy Camp. Durante la introducción del grupo, Kris declaró que es el líder de EXO, mientras Suho dijo que él era el guardián. *El miniálbum MAMA (versión K & M) logró vender una cifra de 155.255 copias, con lo cuál consiguieron posicionarse como el grupo rookie con más ventas del 2012. *Cuando EXO estuvo en China, los miembros de M no visitaron a sus familias puesto que la sub unidad K , no visitó a su familia en Corea. *EXO presentó oficialmente su canción principal MAMA 100 días después de haber presentado el primer teaser que corresponde a Kai. *La edad media de EXO-M es de 20.5 años mientras que la de EXO-K es de 19.2 años. *Kai (EXO-K), siendo la imagen del grupo en general, fue el que participó en el más del 50% de los teaser del grupo, siendo el miembro con más popularidad antes de debutar. *EXO-K 'MAMA' vendió 133.400 copias y más en 2012. *EXO-M'MAMA' vendió 77.120 copias y más en 2012. *Hasta el 2 de octubre, "MAMA" de EXO-M fue clasificado #1, "History" clasificó 3º mientras "What is Love" clasificó 5º en las tendencias de VChart de YinYeuTai. *EXO, a pesar de solo tener 6 meses tras su debut, han viajado a USA, Malasia, Singapur, Japón, Tailandia, Taiwán, Jakarta y con mayor popularidad China y Corea. *EXO-K fue nombrado como embajadores de La Cruz Roja Juvenil. *Lay y Lu Han tienen una buena amistad con Leo de VIXX. *Durante los Idol Star Athletic Championships, Sehun estuvo bailando partes de la coreografia de Wolf. *Un productor de SM Entertainment dio a conocer que EXO en pocas semanas sacara un single mas un MV, ya que el album XOXO fue todo un exito. *El álbum XOXO (Kiss & Hug) consta de 2 versiones: Kiss (Korea) Hug (China), cuya canción princípal "Wolf" es originalmente llamada "The Wolf and te Beauty". *El 1er. album "XOXO" alcanzó el puesto #1 en Billboard's World Albums Chart. *EXO ganó el primer puesto en 4 programas musicales con Wolf: en Music Bank (KBS), Music Core (MBC), Inkigayo (SBS) y Show Champion (MBC). *Vendieron 300,000 discos comprados con antelación y 130,000 copias sólo en siete días después del lanzamiento del álbum. Dandole a EXO las posiciones más altas en las listas de charts, como Hottracks y Hanteo, al igual que en las ventas digitales en sitios como; MelOn, Bugs, Soribada, entre muchos otros. *EXO tardó aprox. 6 meses en aprender perfectamente la coreografía de Wolf. *Se ha confirmado el segundo comeback de EXO, el cual será el 1 de agosto de 2013, en M!Countdown. El álbum repackaged esta títulado de "GROWL" con la canción princípal del mismo nombre, el álbum consiste en 3 nuevas fajas, y las demás son canciones anteriores. Su presentación de comeback será el 1ro de agosto, y el álbum será liberado el 5 de dicho mes. Premios Enlaces *Sitio Oficial EXO-M *Sitio Oficial EXO-K *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial Weibo *Weibo EXO-K *Weibo EXO-M Facebook *Facebook Oficial EXO-K *Facebook Oficial EXO-M YouTube *Canal de Youtube Oficial EXO-K *Canal de Youtube Oficial EXO-M Galería Videografia 'Corea' thumb|left|300px|♫ What Is Love (Versión Coreana) thumb|right|300px|♫ History (Versión Coreana) 'China' thumb|left|300px|♫ What Is Love (Versión China) thumb|300px|right|♫ History (Versión China) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:CPop Categoría:CGrupo